myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Anti-Meta
A anti-meta deck is any deck that is built to counteract the most popular decks being played. There are many different Anti-Meta decks, such as "Little City", "Gadget Oppression", and "Stun". The usual theme of Anti-Meta decks is to prevent the opponent's Special Summon, as many current decks in the meta focus on Special Summon. Some Anti-meta focuses on removing from play your opponent's monster since most meta decks require the graveyard to work or can't function while Removed from play. This changes occasionally every banlist and usually isn't the same every banlist. The Current Meta appears to be Metalfoes, Paleozoic frogs, Heroes, Mermail, Majespcter, and Burning abyss . There are also many rogue decks splashed in such as the Lightsworn, Shiranui, and Frog decks. * maxx c allows you to draw a card every time your oppnent specail summons during the turn you discard it. this is great, becuase almost every meta deck specail summons, and you can use this to conter big first turn plays where your oppenent specail summons lots of monsters * the kaiju monsters are summoned to your oppenonets side of the field by tributing thier monsters. this is good at getting rid of monsters that are restitant to other types of removal. * Banisher of the Radiance is like a Macro Cosmos except it is a monster, this card can be quite annoying if you can keep it long enough for your opponent to remove vital cards from their deck by milling. it is good agans't lightsworn(which mill their cards) and burning abyss(which uses thier effects when sent to the graveyard) * Thunder King Rai-Oh is arguably one of the best anti-meta monsters, with 1900 ATK, it can also jam Reinforcement of the Army, terraforming, Charge of the Light Brigade, speedroid terrortop, E - Emergency Call and other cards that add cards from your deck to your hand other than drawing. It can also be sent to the graveyard to negate a Special Summon which can usually be game ending. * Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo and Jowgen the Spiritualist both can prevent Special Summoning. They both can destroy Special Summoned monsters already on the field by Flip Summon or discarding a card. the barrier statues can also restrict specail summoning of all but one attribute(there is on for each attribute).another monster that stops specail summoning is vanitys fiend, although it requires a tribute * King Tiger Wanghu can destroy weak monsters before your opponent even gets to used them, common ones include Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner, the burning abyss monsters, Krebons, and Test Tiger. * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer can remove from play 2 Lightsworn monsters, 2 DARK monsters, and maybe even up to 2 Gladiator Beasts from your opponent's graveyard just by inflicting damage which can cause a lot of damage to your opponent if used at the right time. This card can also null Dark Armed Dragon's effect and other monsters that focus on removing from play. * D.D. Crow and The Transmigration Prophecy can be chained to things like a Gladiator Beast Darius, Judgment Dragon, Dark Armed Dragon, and Monster Reborn and disrupt their plays. * D.D. Warrior Lady can be used to remove monsters like Stardust Dragon to make the duel easier for you. * Prime Material Dragon's first effect is good if your opponent uses a card that inflicts burn damage, but the main reason it's here is because it can negate your monster's from being destroyed by a card effect by simply discarding a card. * Cyber Valley can be annoying at certain times, you can negate an attack and draw a card and ending the battle phase, or you can remove it and another monster you control or took with Brain Control or Enemy Controller and draw 2 cards, or your can remove it from play and 1 card from your hand to add a card that can be vital from your graveyard to your deck. * Banisher of the Radiance is like a Macro Cosmos except it is a monster, this card can be quite annoying if you can keep it long enough for your opponent to remove vital cards from their deck by milling or destroying a gladiator beast they can't get back. * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole can be a very annoying card since you can return your opponent's monsters easily like Stardust Dragon or Goyo Guardian. * Gravekeeper's Commandant is mainly here to search out Necrovalley. Gravekeeper's Spy has a solid 2000 DEF and a flip effect that allows you to search another Gravekeeper's monster as defence and for tribute. * anti spell fragrance is a good card to use agasn't pendulums. * Shrink is a good anti-meta card because it can be used to destroy monsters with high ATK and are out of your monster's reach like Goyo Guardian. * Burden of the Mighty can be used to slightly weaken your opponent's monster and can be combined with King Tiger Wanghu for a wider range. * Book of Moon can flip a card face-down and can save you from different situations. * Enemy Controller can switch the position of a monster when about to attack or your can tribute a monster and take control of a monster for the turn. * Dimensional Fissure will remove from play all Lightsworns or infernoids your opponent mills, and stops burning abyss effects * Lightning Vortex, raigeki, or dark hole can be used to clear your opponent's field of monsters. * Necrovalley can negate Dark Armed Dragon's effect and other monsters that rely on the graveyard. * Royal Decree is a good anti-meta card mainly because most decks use traps and negating them can damage the deck a lot and your opponent will usually be defenseless. * Bottomless Trap Hole can be used in response to a special summon and remove it from play instead of normally sending it to the graveyard. * Macro Cosmos removes from play every monster that goes to the graveyard, most of the meta deck these days send a lot of monsters to the graveyard or can get harmed when monsters are removed from play. * Divine Wrath can negate a monster effect with a cost of just discarding one card which can save you from losing. * Torrential Tribute can ruin your opponent's swarming just by chaining this card to a summon. * Dimensional Prison can save your monster and remove from play your opponent's monster at the same time. * Threatening Roar and Waboku are chainable traps that can make you survive the battle for 1 extra turn. * Phoenix Wing Wind Blast can spin a card to the top of your opponent's deck so they can't draw a new card for the next turn. it is good with decks that benift when their cards are sent to the grave yard, like burning abyss * Compulsory Evacuation Device can do almost the same thing except it goes to the hand which is good for getting rid of Stardust Dragon. *Skill Drain is a great Anti-Meta card. It takes away all of the power from the decks out there today. If they bring out a Murmillo and you use skill drain you now have a free attack target. Recommended Cards Monsters * Thunder King Rai-Oh * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo * Jowgen the Spiritualist * King Tiger Wanghu * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer * D.D. Crow * D.D. Warrior Lady * Prime Material Dragon * Cyber Valley * Banisher of the Radiance * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Raiza the Storm Monarch * Caius the Shadow Monarch * Gravekeeper's Commandant * Gravekeeper's Guard * Gravekeeper's Spy * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Koa'ki Meiru * Beast King Barbaros (For Skill Drain) * Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast (For Skill Drain) * the barrier statues Spells * Shrink * Burden of the Mighty * Book of Moon * Enemy Controller * Dimensional Fissure * Lightning Vortex * Necrovalley * Smashing Ground * Fissure * Soul Taker * Hammer Shot * msystical space typhoon or twin twisters * anti spell fragrance * card of demise(draw into your spell and traps) Traps * Royal Decree * Bottomless Trap Hole * Macro Cosmos * Gozen Match * Divine Wrath * Torrential Tribute * Dimensional Prison * Threatening Roar * Waboku * Phoenix Wing Wind Blast * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Skill Drain * Mirror Wall * Mirror Force * solemn warning and solemn strike * Dark Bribe * Mind Crush * vanitys emptyness =Side Deck= Monsters * Brain Golem(Against Lightsworns) * Neo-Spacian Dark Panther * Dimension Fortress Weapon Traps * Imperial Iron Wall * Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror (Be careful not to use these in large quantities if you have DARK monsters in your deck) * Light-Imprisoning Mirror (Be careful not to use these in large quantities if you have LIGHT monsters in your deck) * Grave of the Super Ancient Organism Category:Deck Type